iRide Vespas
by ActressGirl717
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie are close as ever.Sam and Carly are close,& Sam & Freddie are- well-not close.Freddie's Mom finally let's him use the Vespa he's bought,and on his first ride he comes upon a blond-haired girl who isn't what he thinks she is. Seddie
1. Vespa Beggenings

A/N - hey all my people who r reading my first story under my new screenname ! I hope life is good for all you aspiring actors and actresses ! If you're onstage in theatre or trying to make it on the bigscreen just remeber the mind leads you in the direction of it's strongest thoughts ! So have strong thoughts about succeeding !

On with the show ! I can't remember where iCarly is located, if you can let me know I'll insert you into my story !!

Freddie was riding his recently new vespa along the crowded san diego roads and thanking the gods for his mother finally letting him buy it with the money he'd made off of his in-home computor repairing job when he came across a blond, long-haired girl walking along the sidewalk. Freddie pulled up to her.

"Hey Sam, long time no see." He said jokingly, he had just seen her that morning while Carly Sam and him came up with new iCarly ideas,

She looked up to see who knew her name and would be out at 11:00 at night. "Oh, hey Freddie. Your mom letting you ride that thing finally ?" she said it dully, without scorn. Freddie was shocked, he'd expected a meanremark about him or his mother, but none came.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah she is. Need a ride back to Carly's ?" he asked inwardly wondering if she was sick or something.

"Oh...sure, what else do I have to do at 11:00 at night ?"

"Uh...sleep ?"

"Hardy-har-har." Sam said sarcastically.

So she hopped on the vespa.

"Hold on tight." Freddie warned.

"Yeah right like I'm gonna hold onto you for my life."

"Suit yourself." Freddie yelled as he took off weaving In and out of traffic.

Sam screamed as she almost fell off before grabbing onto Freddie's waist with a deathgrip, wondering why on earth she put her life in Freddie's hands.

A/– ok, short first chapter, gonna be a seddie story. If you have any ideas, I'd gladly take them into consideration !

ActressGirl717


	2. Mozart and Books ? No way

A/– heya party peoples ! I've always wanted to say that !Hahaha ! Ok don't disown me for that ! On with the show ! Thanks so much for those who reviewed !

StarFreak01, Miss-Frenchie, Lily312 for telling me where iCarly is located first, xoxoxoFutureMrsJonasxoxoxo, and the-missing-arm-of-krum are all awesome peoples cause they took time to review and give me help ! Miss-Frenchie you were a great help I will definitely taking your suggestions ! Ok- STORY TIME !

sam'S POV

_He's trying to kill me ! He's taking curves at like 45 mph ! I know we're not great friends but to try and kill me- that's just rude !_ _I wish he would slow-AGH !_

Just then Freddie took another turn and Sam was forced to grab his waist again. Surprisingly she didn't flinch, but actually pulled closer. She justified it to herself as so she wouldn't fall off, but a small part of her enjoyed being that close to Freddie.

As Freddie tried again to kill her, she buried her head into his shirt, half of her praying she wouldn't die by the end of this and the other part of her making note of how Freddie smelled like grass and sunshine.

_Gah ! What am I thinking ?! I don't care about these little details ! I can't think this way ! I haven't had thoughts like this since-since-gasp-NOAH !_

_OH NO ! WHYYY ? WHAT HAVE I THOUGHT ?! IT'S FREDDIE- I CANNOT THINK THIS ! UGH !_

Freddie's pov

As he took another turn Freddie felt Sam pull closer to him.

_Why is she so close ? Not that it isn't a good thing-wait ! WHAT AM I SAYING?!_

_NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO ! I CANNOT LIKE ANOTHER GIRL ! CARLY WAS BAD ENOUGH BUT NOW SAM ?! UGH !_ _No- I do not like her, I am just a confused teenager who likes being near females at this stage in my life. Or at least that's what mom says...so yeah I'll listen to mom this time ! She's got to be right, I mean, SAM ? Nah...mom's definitely right. But Sam does look really pretty tonight- WOAH- FREDDIE-NO-DO NOT EVEN GO THERE. Let's focus on something else...like how I've just now decided to freak out Sam._

Freddie sped up and took a curve at 50 mph while Sam screamed and held on tighter. He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the apartment buildings parking area.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FREDDIE ?!" Sam screamed before slapping his arm.

"HEY-NO HITTING ! No I was not trying to kill you Sam, I just like going fast ! You'd think it was a crime the way you acted ! Geez..."

SAM'S POV

"UGH ! Boys..."Sam stomped up the stairs and into Carly's apartment before heading straight to the fridge and eating a fruit kabob.

"Bad day Sam ?" Carly asked sympathetically.

"How can you tell ?"

"You usually say hi before heading straight for the fruit kabobs...I just figured."

"Kill Freddie for me please."

"What'd he do now ?"

"Tried to kill me on a vespa !"

"Huh...really ? That's new..."

"UGH !" Sam sat down heavily on the couch.

"Hey Sam, me and Spencer have to go to Socko's to pick up new socks for a sculpture thing, can you and Freddie set up for iCarly tomorrow ?"

"No, I refuse to work with him !"

"If you guys set up tomorrow you can have the rest of the fruit kabobs."

"That's low Carles, that's low."sigh."but fine, I'll set up with dork tomorrow."

At that point Freddie walked in. "I resent that !"

"I resent you !"

"Do you even know what resent means ?"

"Of course I do ratface !"

"Doubt it..."

Icicicicicicicicicicicic

Later that night after Carly was asleep Sam went downstairs and picked up her walkman and cd, picked up a book, and went out to the balcony.

No one but Carly knew her love of classical music and fantasy books. In her walkman right now was Mozart, and she was reading The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow. Sam's IQ was just as high, maybe even higher, than Freddie's, Sam just didn't want people to start depending on her to get good grades and be a genius all the time. She hated all the pressure.

So she made absolutely sure she had none of it by skipping classes and still getting good grades so her parents wouldn't suspect anything.

She thought back on her crazy day. After coming up with new ideas for iCarly she had gone to a banquet award thing for her Dad's book he wrote, and while he was making his speech he had casually slipped in there how one day he wanted to be in the audience watching his wonderfully talented daughter Samantha make an acceptance speech for doing something important and using one of her many God given talents.

So she ran. Sam had a problem with if something wasn't going her way, she ran away.

_Just like I'm doing with Freddie- wait- WHAT ? I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT ? I must be tired, might as well go eat some fruit kabobs and hit the hay._

But deep down she knew she was wrong.

A/– new chappie out ! Would love reviews-hint hint. Thanks for reading guys !


	3. Pretty As Carly?

A/N HEY I AM UPDATING BECAUSE VOLLEYBALLOBSESSED REVIEWED AND REMINDED ME OF MY STORY I HAVE LONG-NEGLECTED ! SO THNX VOLLEYBALLOBSESSED AND NATURE5000 FOR UPDATING AND REMINDING ME I AM A WRITER WHO NEEDS TO GET HER REAR IN GEAR ! I WILL UPDATE SOON I SWEAR !

Sam woke up and remembered how she had to set-up iCarly today with Freddie.

_Oh well it's not like I have to spend the whole day with him. AND I get fruit kabob's...it won't be an ALL bad day at least...and I refuse to tease Freddie anymore because it's getting kinda mean and if he ever finds out about- THAT thing I was at last night I DON'T want it to be thrown out in a conversation if I make him angry. Ok the beginning of a new era ! I REFUSE TO FIGHT ANYMORE ! HE CAN SAY WHATEVER HE WANTS AND I WILL NOT GET MEAN! I ALSO HOPE I'M NOT LYING RIGHT NOW...oh well we'll see. I've GOT to stop screaming at myself in my head first-thing in the morning...now I have a headache..._ Sam rubbed her head and got out of bed and got ready for iCarly.

Icicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicic

Sam was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved purple shirt with a white short-sleeved shirt over it so only the sleeves on the purple shirt showed. The white shirt had a rose-and-thorn design on it and Sam had her hair in her usual fashion, half-up and half-down.

She walked up toCarly's apartment and grabbed the key in her pocket before un-locking the door and walking inside. She grabbed a fruit-kabob and walked up to the iCarly set. She sat down on a bean-bag and opened the 2nd Harry Potter book. Before she read 2 chapters she was asleep.

Icicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicic

Freddie walked up to the iCarly set and was setting up his camera when he noticed someone asleep on one of the beanbags. Under closer inspection he realized it was Sam. He looked at her a moment before getting a weird intrusive feeling. Like he was stealing some personal moment from her. He had never seen her so peacefully sitting there so still. She seemed to always have endless energy and Freddie was kind of drawn closer to her. He noticed she smelled like strawberry's. Freddie liked strawberry's. He noticed her stirring. Sam opened her eyes and smiled.

"What on earth are you doing Freddie?" Sam laughed sitting up. "Creating a wake-up Sam segment?" she laughed at her own joke.

Freddie smiled. "No but that's a great idea!" he helped Sam up and they walked through what they were going to do fro today's show.

They got along great and Freddie felt somewhat closer to Sam. Just seeing her so peaceful he felt like he got a look at something personal.

"Hey Freddie?" Sam asked while she was straightening the set.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...I feel stupid for asking this. Never mind." She continued straightening things.

"You can ask me Sam I won't make fun of you."

"Well...it's just..." Sam turned around to face him. "Am I as pretty as Carly?" she blurted out before looking at the ground.

_She seriously has to ask? Oh boy...how do I say this so I don't look like an idiot...?_

"Of course you are Sam why do you ask?"

"Well..." She continued to stare at the ground. "Carly always gets asked out by a lot of guys and I just wondered cuz I don't and Carly's so-so- just perfect and girly and delicate all the time."

"Sam not delicate?!" Freddie joked. "What gives you that idea?" Sam laughed. "Just ask Gibby I'm sure he'll agree you're plenty delicate!" they laughed. "You and Carly are different kinds of pretty. But you're both pretty." he explained trying to get Sam to understand.

Sam nodded. "Thanks Freddie." she said softly before walking over and giving him a hug. "You have no idea how much that helps me."

Freddie smiled. "Well I'm always here if you need more reassurance!" Freddie laughed.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at him and walked over to set up the green screen.

_She's really pretty...beautiful in fact...WAIT WHOA WHOA WOAH THIS IS SAM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE ! SAMANTHA ANNALISE PUCKETT! What a pretty name-HEY I SAID STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!_ Freddie yelled at his thoughts. Carly walked in but that still didn't stop his Sam thoughts. _Sam has pretty gold hair...so long and curly...HEY YOU IN THERE STOP EVEN THINKING ABOUT SAM YOU'RE BEST FRIEND! STOP IT! STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! _Freddie hit himself on the side of the head trying to knock those thoughts out of his head. He looked up to find Carly and Sam staring at him weirdly.

"Hehehe...I have water in my ear...heheh..." he turned around and fiddled with his laptop.

_let's not even go there Freddie..._

A/N YAAAY A NEW CHAPPIE! Please review if you have an idea for where you want this story to go! Thanks a bunch ! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON !


	4. Hair Dye

A/n ok I'm updating cuz I promised volleyballobsessed I would if she updated...I realize now that was sorta dumb beczuse she updated really quickly and I don't know where I'm going for this story- jk I really do! Did I fool you?! haha. On with the show.

Sam sat on Carly's balcony contemplating dying her hair brown like Carly's.

_Everyone thinks Carly's pretty, and she has dark hair, if I die my hair dark people will think I'm pretty too...I'll ask Freddie tomorrow..._

It had been two weeks since she had that conversation with Freddie asking if she was pretty, and ever since they had not fought once, they'd actually hung out together and just joked around like they had been best friends forever. Needless to say Carly was very happy over the change of events, she didn't have to listen to their incessant arguing anymore !

Icicicicicicicicicicicicicic

Sam walked up to the iCarly studio and sat down on a beanbag. Carly was at some sock-party at Socko's and was supposed to be back before iCarly started. She didn't know where Freddie was but expected him to walk through the door anytime now.

After reading Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire for about 20 minutes Freddie walked in and started setting up the camera.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey Sam."

"Can I ask you something...?"

Freddie looked up, his attention off the camera and on Sam. "Sure. Anything."

"Would I be prettier if I died my hair a dark brown color?"

"Sam why is it so important to you all of a sudden if you're pretty? You're very pretty, and I love your blond hair."

"Well it's just...I don't know why actually...it's just like I wanna be pretty like Carly is..."

"But Sam you're very pretty." he could see she didn't believe him. "If fact I think you're beautiful, not just pretty. Don't compare yourself to Carly anymore, if a guy compares you to Carly he doesn't deserve you anyway!"

Sam looked up. "Thanks Freddie..." she walked up and gave him a hug, he hugged back. Freddie was very much enjoying the weird fluttery nervous/happy feeling in his stomach, and when Sam pulled away he felt a strong sensation to pull her back into his arms, stroke her hair, and hold on to her forever.

Of course he didn't actually do that. _Fredward Benson shut up about your best friend! YOU CANNOT THINK THESE WEIRD THOUGHT S ABOUT SAM JUST BECAUSE SHE DECIDED NOT TO HATE YOU ANYMORE! Wait...why does she not hate me anymore...?_

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam turned back around to face him.

"What happened? We never fight anymore?"

Sam smiled. "Do you want to?"

He laughed. "Not really just wondering."

"I realized something and didn't feel like fighting anymore."

When Freddie questioned her about her realization She refused to say anymore, and lying in bed that night Freddie couldn't help but wonder if she got that weird feeling from hugging him that he got from hugging her...

A/N Ooooooh Freddie is FINALLY realizing his feelings-sorta a little. But he will realize in the next chapter! Reviews are welcome- go read volleyballobsessed's story the daughter ITS AWESOME! Go read it now! It's awesome! Thanks for reading! I think I'm going to write the story I talked about in my bio-the camp rock one- **I Can't Love You**- I think I'll write it soon...

ActressGirl717


	5. Vespa Rides And Sickness

A/N HI PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY YOU ALL ROCK! I wanna give a special shout-out to Alyson or volleyballobsessed as most people know her for updating her story the daughter! We started an updating gmae where if she updates I have to immediately update! It's fun bcuz I get the motivation I need to write and it's just fun to do! Yes I realize the story I recommended in the last chapter-the daughter- is scary relevant to everyone and if it offended any of you I apologize if it upsetted anyone. It is a very scary/delicate topic and I figured volleyballobsessed writes it so well and it's so good you guys would like it too! A couple of u said u did like it and I thank you for taking the time to read it on account of my recommendation! Wow is this my longest authors note ever or what?! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Freddie lied in bed staring at his ceiling. But his thoughts weren't on the ceiling they were on his best friend, Sam.

_Why do I keep thinking these thuoghts about Sam? What about Carly? What about Carly? She doesn't like you and I don't think I really like her anymore either...I got over that after Valerie really...so I don't like Carly but do I... might I... oh no I DO! I LIKE SAM! OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNOOOOOOOOO! __I CAN'T LIKE SAM! BUT I DO! NO YOU DON'T ! YES I DO! Ugh...I do and now...now what? Hmm...I don't know...but I do know I need to stop yelling at myself first thing in the morning- now I have a headache..._Freddie got out of bed and rubbed his head before heading over to Carly's. He walked in and saw Sam eating a fruit kabob and pouring a glass of fruit punch.

_Ok Freddie act cool...act cool...you're ok...sure SAM is here but she's still your best friend...OH NO WHAT'S SHE DOING WALKING OVER TO ME?! Oh-she's just getting out her homework from her backpack...ok you're cool...act cool... go sit down and act normal you can do this YOU CAN DO THIS ! _Freddie sat down on the other end of the couch from Sam and saw her doing her math homework. _She's soooo pretty...she's cute when she does her homework..._

"What did I just say?!" Freddie accidently thought out loud. Sam looked up.

"You didn't say anything. Are you ok Freddie you look really freaked out over something...?"

"NO I'M FINE! PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Freddie why are you shouting?"

"NO REASON I AM PERFECTLY OK! OKEY-DOKEY-ARTICHOKEY! NO REASON TO FREAK OUT OVER HERE! NO-SIR-EE! I'M GREAT!"

"Um...why are you yelling Freddie?"

"NO REASON I'M GREAT!"

"Uh-huuuuuuhhh..." Sam felt his forehead. "I think you might be sick Freddie...let's get you home and into bed...CARLY I'M GOING OVER TO FREDDIE'S FOR A SECOND HE'S SICK AND NEEDS TO BE IN BED!" Sam shouted up the stairs and pulling Freddie up off the couch. The second Sam touched his hand the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. He felt a shock go through him, and he went with Sam into his apartment where his mom was out grocery shopping. Sam led him to his room and tucked him into bed before saying.

"Freddie Benson what were you thinking you walking over to Carly's half delusional I bet you don't even know who's talking to you right nowyou need to stay in bed and relax until you get better! I'll be back to check on you in a little while!" and with that Sam tucked him into bed tighter and flipped off the light before going back to Carly's.

Freddie flipped over, grabbed his laptop, and played around on the internet until he heard the door to his apartment open. Then he stuck the laptop back on his nightstand and waited for them to walk away. But Sam peeked into his room.

"Hi." Sam whispered. "I thought I'd check on you and see how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling fine." Freddie stated sitting up in bed. "Really I think I had the 2 hour bug I'm really ok."

Sam looked doubtful but agreed to let him sit on the couch and watch TV. After a little while she walked back over to Carly's.

Over the day Sam came and went as she pleased, checking in on Freddie and making him soup and making him drink loads of water.

Freddie's mom was out with her bridge card group people when Sam checked in that evening.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Freddie?"

"Wanna go for a Vespa ride?"

"Sure!" Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm glad we stopped hating each other. It's a lot more fun to be friends." Sam said out of the blue before pulling him off the couch and racing him to his Vespa.

Later on while Freddie was driving Sam around on the Vespa he realized how great it was that they stopped hating each other. How else would he have Sam on the back of his Vespa holding onto him like her life depended on it, and the wind in his hair? He went around a curve and Sam buried her head in his jacket. Freddie smiled. _I'm going to tell her,_ he surprised himself by saying, _but how..and when and where...? I'm going to tell her soon...that I'm in love with Samantha Annalise Puckett._

A/N Oooooh how do you like that?! If you have any ideas on when where or how Freddie should tell Sam he likes her let me know! It'll be GREATLY appreciated! Hope you like it! I update again when Alyson updates the daughter! Hopefully soon! Please let me know if you have any ideas on this bcuz I don't actually I'm pretty much out of ideas on this one guys ! Thanks for reading!

ActressGirl717


	6. Confessions, Fireworks, And Flowers

A/n ok here is the update cuz people updated and u guys reviewed so thnx!

Sam woke up and decided that today they were going to do something fun. Her and Freddie and Carly were going to do nothing but have fun today.

Iciciciciciciciiccvicicicicicicicicicic

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Where?"

"Surprise."

"Tell me!"

"No."

They walked through a gate to-

"The flower gardens?"

"Yep!" Sam replied happily.

Sam loved the flower gardens. Everyone knew that.

"We should have guessed!" Freddie said teasingly.

"Tonight they even have fireworks because it's their 5oth anniversary or something!"

"Cool!"

_I'm gonna tell her. Tonight._

Icicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicicic

It had been a fun-filled day of good food, pretty flowers, and great smells.

It was time for the fireworks.

It was time to say something.

Half way through the fireworks Freddie leaned over to Sam.

"HEY SAM!" he yelled over the booms.

"YEAH?" She yelled over the fireworks.

"CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING?"

"SURE."

"I...I LIKE YOU."

Sam smiled. "WELL I'M GLAD OR WE PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE FRIENDS!" She laughed.

"NO I MEAN- LIKE...MORE THAN FRIENDS." Freddie said nervously.

The smile slid off Sam's face. "WHAT?"

"I-I LIKE YOU AS MORE THEN A FRIEND?" Freddie said nervously.

"THIS IS A SICK JOKE." She shot a nasty look at Carly then ran off before Freddie could figure out what was going on.

He ran after her, but she disappeared.

A/N OK I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU PEOPLE! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO BREAK THEM UP OR GET THEM TOGETHER! TILL NEXT TIME!

ActressGirl717


	7. Believe Me No Joke

A/N-OK SORRY FOR OT UPDATING MY COMPUTOR CRASHED! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Freddie had rushed home and jumped on his Vespa to find Sam.

_if it's anyone's sick joke, the joke's on me. I would've never thought she wouldn't believe me…I have to find her. And quick._

He found her. After hours upon hours of searching. It was 3'o'clock in the morning. She was walking around the park by her house in the clothes she wore last night. He pulled up next to her, and she was so involved in whatever she was thinking about, that she didn't even notice he was there until he laid his hand on her arm. He felt a shock go thorough his arm at touching her. She screamed and whipped around. Her face fell when she realized who it was.

"Freddie." she stated it, not a question, more of an observation.

"Sam, please just listen to me. You don't have to agree or anything, just listen."

A pained look came across her face, but reluctantly she nodded.

"listen Sam, I really really like you, even if you don't believe me. Why else would I be out here at 3 in the morning?! I mean, you're smart and funny, and sweet if you want to be. But you have a fire in you, that I love about you, and I want you to know I will never stop loving you no matter what you think. This is no joke. This is real." Freddie looked at her with anxious eyes. "I know this probably seems really fast and weird and random, but I can assure you it's not." he smiled, fondly looking back on that day, more then a month ago, when he realized his feelings. "I just want you to know, this is no joke. And even if you don't feel the same way about me I had to tell you. Or I would wonder everyday about what could've happened. I know you're smart. I know you most likely don't feel the same about me. But if I didn't have you I wouldn't have anything I felt this strongly about. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anything before. I had to let you know, or I might have exploded…I just thought I would try it." he was feeling awkward again. "and since I've already ruined everything tonight I might as well let you know that I wasn't really sick, I was in love with you the other day when you were taking care of me. I was faking so you would come around my house." there was no looking back now. "and even if you don't feel the same I hope we can still be friends…" she wasn't saying anything, she was just staring at him. "Sam?" he waited. She made no move to say anything. She had a shocked look on her face. And mortified. "Sam? Sam what's wrong?"

"Carly told you didn't she?" Sam said.

"What? Carly told me what?" Freddie prodded wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"she told you I liked you huh?" Sam said quietly.

Freddie felt a huge weight life off his shoulders. "you-you like me?" he grinned.

She nodded. "why aren't you smiling Sam? I like you and you like me? What's wrong here?"

She bit her lip. "do you really like me Freddie? Swear you're not kidding?"

"I swear I'm not kidding." he said immediately.

She smiled. "I never thought you would ever say that…"

"I'll do more then say it." a confused look passed over her. "I'll prove it." and he leaned in and kissed her. It felt like fireworks went off in his stomach and instead of blood soda fizzles were running through his veins. He smiled into the kiss.

_A/N OK YOU ALL GOT THE KISS AND I GOT THEM TOGETHER! I HOPE UR HAPPY I WAS GONNA POSTPONE IT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT HEY WHATEVER YOU GUYS ASKED SO HERE YA GO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_


	8. iLove You

A/n- ok here's the last chapter to iRide Vespas. I think I'm going to go back through, and replace some chapters, because I don't like the way they're written. I shall make the story better quality, because I reread and didn't like the way some things have gone. Hope you enjoy! =)

Sam Puckett lay in her boyfriends arms, leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes, and tipped her head back. It looked almost as though she were sleeping. Then she leaned up and kissed Freddie on the lips, before settling back like nothing had ever happened.

Freddie, who had been watching her every move, smiled and bent his head down to kiss the top of her head.

Sam smiled, and shifted a little to get comfortable. Suddenly Sam, feeling feisty, flipped herself around, opened her eyes, and tackled Freddie to the ground so she was lying on top of him.

"Sam!" Freddie laughed, before rolling over on top of her, his arms stretched out, her caught between them.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, which just made Freddie want to kiss her again.

So he did.

After they went as long as possible without oxygen, they pulled apart, and Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's waist. She pulled him on top of her in a hug. She snuggled against his shoulder.

Fredie admired the long golden curls that traveled down to her waist. He picked her up, ignored her shriek of protest, and sat down on the couch, her in his lap.

She leaned back against him again, and he smiled.

He kissed the top of her head again, before murmuring in her ear "I love you Sam."

He felt her tense, then relax, before she rolled over to face him.

"I love you too Freddie." She was nervous, her eyes wide. He kissed her on the lips, trying to drown the fear.

Once they pulled back, Sam whispered "I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"What about your mom?"

Sam shook her head no.

"You…you wont take it back will you?" She asked timidly, scared he only said it on impulse.

Freddie smiled, "no, Sam, I've loved you for a while. I loved you yesterday, and the day before, and I'll love you tomorrow. I'll love you until the day after forever."

Sam's eyes widened, the fear quickly disappearing. Freddie leaned in and kissed her again: she was too adorable for her own good.

4 years later:

Sam Puckett walked down the aisle, nervous to pieces, but as soon as she saw Freddie handsome in his tux, she felt fine.

Freddie saw Sam walking down the aisle in her beautiful, gossanous, white gown. Her hair was down cascading to her waist, her makeup perfect, the smile on her lips so happy he wanted to melt.

The thought at the same time.

"Hes/Shes finally _**mine.**_"

And when they shared their first kiss, their happily ever after begun.

A/N- OK! We made it! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to make the ending very very cute and happy! Did you like it? Is there something about the story you wish was changed? I am going through and rewriting almost every chapter, so any ideas or suggestions should be cast no! =) Thanks for reaching the finish line with me!


End file.
